K.O. and E.B.The Movie
K.O. Rock's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes) * Jerry - E.B. (Hop) * Robyn Starling - Corey (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Rapunzel (Shrek the Third) * Lickboot - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) * Ferdinand - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Dr. Applecheek - Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) * Daddy Starling - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) * Puggsy - The Pink Panther * Frankie Da Flea - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) * Captain Kiddie - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Squawk - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * The Straycatchers - Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) * Droopy - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) * The Patrolman - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * Tom's Owner - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Moving Man - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) * Singing Cat Gang - Mandrake and the Boggans (Epic) * Bulldog - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) Scenes # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Tyrannosaurus Rex Chases K.O. # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 4 - K.O. and E.B. Meets the Pink Panther and Sid the Sloth ("Friends to the End") # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom/Mandrake and the Boggans ("What Do We Care") # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 6 - K.O. and E.B. Meets Corey/Corey's Sad Story # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Rapunzel ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 8 - K.O and E.B. vs the Great Animal # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Rapunzel # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Professor Hinkle ("God's Little Creatures") # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 13 - K.O., E.B., and Corey Rowing the Raft # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 15 - Prince Derek and Petrie ("I'd Done it All") # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 17 - Prince Derek and Petrie Chase E.B./K.O. and E.B. Saves Corey # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # K.O. and E.B.: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Hop * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue * Shrek the Third * The Iron Giant * The Swan Princess * The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain * The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure * The Swan Princess Christmas * The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale * The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today * The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover * The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery * Frosty the Snowman * Humphrey the Bear * House of Mouse * The Pink Panther * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * Pippi Longstocking * Pippi Longstocking: The Series * The Jungle Book * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Quest for Camelot * Epic * Fantasia Gallery K.O. as Tom E.B. as Jerry Corey as Robyn Starling Rapunzel as Aunt Pristine Figg Kent Mansley as Lickboot The Great Animal as Ferdinand Professor Hinkle as Dr. Applecheek J. Audubon Woodlore as Daddy Starling The Pink Panther as Puggsy Sid the Sloth as Frankie Da Flea Prince Derek as Captain Kiddie Petrie as Squawk Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom as the Straycatchers King Louie as Droopy Willy Wonka as the Patrolman Kayley as Tom's Owner Garrett as Moving Man Mandrake and the Boggans as the Singing Cat Gang Tyrannosaurus Rex as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:K.O.Rockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs